La Décadence Originelle
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Avant, bien avant le commencement des guerres se trouvait sur Cybertron deux frères. Deux frères qui auraient put oeuvrer pour un seul et même but si l'un d'eux n'avait pas été aussi corrompu par le mal. Tout s'est joué sur cette entrevue...


**TRANSFORMERS**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ _ _ _La Décadence Originelle_ ___ _ _ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le faible bourdonnement mécanique qui flottait constamment dans l'air avait d'ordinaire un effet relaxant sur les nerfs d'Optimus.

Il l'apaisait et accompagnait ses déplacements d'un chant monotone toujours appréciable. Mais dans la situation qu'il affrontait pour le moment, cela ne constituait pour lui qu'un gêne superflue.

Il avait été stupide de ne pas vouloir se battre à fond contre des troupes qui lui était inconnues. Ces dernières l'avaient prit en embuscades au détour du central de Cybertron et n'avaient pas été dans les détails pour le maitriser.

Mais même avec une telle violence, il semblait au robot que ces rebelles n'avaient fais que s'amuser. Jouant à qui le mettrait par terre le premier lors de sa capture. Optimus avait d'abord crue à un groupe renégat opposé à la diplomatie pacifiste qui voulait avoir le Spark d'un Prime en trophée au-dessus de sa cheminé.

Mais plus le combat perdurait, plus il devenait évidant que leur but n'était pas de le tuer. Aucun d'eux n'avaient visé ses fonctions vitales et les armes qu'ils possédaient étaient principalement faites pour neutraliser, non pour détruire. La central d'Optimus était d'ailleurs encore légèrement brouillée par les armes à ondes de choc dont-il avait dû essuyer plusieurs tirs.

Et il avait perdu. Lui. Un Prime.

Il avait sentis que l'on profitait du disfonctionnement de plusieurs de ses circuits pour l'amené ici et l'enchaîné au mur. La tension qu'exerçait les chaînes sur ses bras était presque un cadeau pour échappé à son coté blessé qui palpitait en étincelles.

Ces gravats de rouilles articulés ne l'avaient pas loupé.

Personne ne l'avait ne serait-ce qu'informé du pourquoi de sa présence dans cet endroit étroit mal éclairé. Mêmes les deux gardes posté devant la porte de sa cellule ne lui avaient pas adressé un mot depuis son arrivé. Ils se contentaient de le regarder fixement telles deux statues de ferrailles qui décoraient l'entrée.

D'ordinaire, Optimus était toujours patient, sage et compréhensif, mais à l'heure actuelle, son adrénaline de guerrier montait en lui. Une forte envie de tuer s'emparait de son esprit. Une _très_ forte envie.

Le maître de ce complot avait surveillé son captif quelque temps via une alimentation à micro-écran. Il s'était contenter d'observer Prime, attendant un signe de vie quelconque qui lui aurait indiquer les remises en fonctions de la récupération de son système.

Ses ordres avaient été stricts : Il voulait Prime vivant. Ses unités lui avaient plus ou moins obéis en lui ramenant Optimus en état de marche, mais bien amoché.

De toute manière, il aurait été idiot de leur dire de ne pas le blesser. Un Prime avait la caboche dure et ne ce serait pas rendu au troisième coup de feu, en particulier Optimus. Il le connaissait. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Megatron se leva de son siège pour sortir de la salle de control. Il prit le chemin qui le mènerait jusqu'à son prisonnier.

Après l'ouverture à reconnaissance magnétique de la porte, les deux gardes qui lui faisaient une haie d'honneur se mirent au garde à vous dans un ensemble parfait.

Megatron fit quelques pas, puis ordonna aux gardes Cybertroniens de le laisser seul. Sous peine de perdre un bout de quelques chose s'il ne s'exécutaient pas à la seconde, les deux soldats s'empressèrent de disparaitre derrière la porte blindée. Une fois cette dernière refermée, Megatron observa attentivement Prime.

Les sifflements électroniques de l'entrée avait donné la curiosité suffisante à son prisonnier pour lever la tête. Ses yeux à la luminescence bleuté étaient emplis d'une menace sourde contre son mystérieux visiteur. Ses optiques arrêtèrent néanmoins de diffuser ces promesses de morts quand il identifia celui qui ce tenait devant lui.

-_Megatron… ? _dit-il, incertain, en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

Le dénommé lui sourit.

-_Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? _continua Optimus.

Malgré la colère qui l'avait habité un peu plus tôt, Prime se sentait maintenant un peu plus calme. Il connaissait Megatron depuis son plus lointain souvenir et le considérait avec respect. L'affection qu'il lui portait surpassait celle qu'il avait envers ses semblables. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il pouvait l'appeler « frère ».

Sans un mot, Megatron lui tourna le dos pour taper quelques chose sur l'écran électronique incrusté dans la porte. Un double-blindage se referma sur l'entrée, scellant ainsi la pièce. Puis il se dirigea vers le moniteur de l'écran qu'il avait précédemment utilisé afin d'observer son captif.

Prime le regarda écraser la machine d'une seule main dans un crissement métallique. Megatron se tourna vers lui, finissant de réduire en poussière les derniers écrous.

-_Il faut que l'on parle, Prime._

-_Tu ne pouvais pas simplement me le demandez au lieu de me trainer ici par la force ? _lança furieusement Optimus. _Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours le temps quand il s'agit de toi. Détache-moi, maintenant. _

Prime ne comprenait pas les soudaines méthode de son frère.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il savait que Megatron était un bon leader et il avait confiance en lui. Mais maintenant, attaché au mur de ce qui ressemblait désagréablement à une geôle, Optimus doutait.

Le regard flamboyant de Megatron qui semblait lire dans ses pensées ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

-_Tu m'en vois vraiment navré, mais je préfère que pour l'instant, tu reste sous control, _expliqua Megatron en s'approchant. _Je veux parler de notre planète, notre avenir… Tu sais, je crois qu'un changement dans la direction de Cybertron pourrait nous être bénéfique. _

Optimus cligna des yeux. Depuis quand son frère se souciait-il des histoires de la direction ?

Lentement, un malaise glacial s'empara de son épine dorsal. Sa mémoire lui fit soudain revoir de petites choses anodines, de simples banalités… les absences fréquentes de Megatron au conseil… les soldats qui s'écartaient sur son passage…la séquestration commanditée… et cette lueur étrange dans ses yeux rubis.

Tous ces signes avant-coureur n'avait pas signifié grand-chose pour lui. Mais cette phrase seule les avaient soudainement reliés entre eux, formant un menaçant signal d'alarme.

Optimus fit néanmoins de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

-_Je ne comprend pas_, dit-il avec toute la sincérité qu'il pouvait faire paraitre. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans la direction actuel, selon toi ? Cybertron est plus fort que jamais, nous sommes prospères, nous vivons depuis des éternités dans la paix et le peuple à confiance en nous. Que voudrais-tu changer à ça, frère ? _

Megatron frappa soudain violemment le mur de sa main, à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Optimus. Son visage se rapprocha de celui de son frère jusqu'à ce que leur yeux mélange leur lueurs.

-_Nous ne sommes __**pas **__fort,_ siffla-t-il. _Nous sommes enfermés dans nos idées préconçu sans voir l'extérieur des choses. Nous sommes faibles. Et la force n'a jamais été l'arme des faibles. Mais avec le pouvoir incommensurable de l'Allspark nous pourrions avoir la force et l'imposer au-delà de Cybertron. Nous pourrions faire craindre le nom de notre planète… nos noms… à tous les organismes vivant de cette galaxie. Tout ce pouvoir est à porté de main mais nous ne pensons même pas l'effleurer. Voilà ce que j'aimerais changer. _

Optimus reconnu enfin la gravité des choses. Et il en était effrayé.

Comment son frère avait pu devenir un admirateur aveugle de la puissance ? Prime n'avait rien remarqué, ou alors n'avait rien voulut voir sur la perversion qui agitait les nébuleuses rouges de son frère.

Il avait été idiot.

Megatron qu'il admirait de part sa capacité à prendre de grandes décisions et de hautes responsabilités. Megatron qu'il voyait déjà succédé à l'un des généraux de part son intelligence et son amour du combat. Megatron qu'il aimait en tant que frère…

Intérieurement, il ne voulait pas croire que tous soit finit, que celui qui lui faisait face allait mettre à exécution ses dires, ou même qu'il puisse penser tout ce qu'il lui avait expliqué. Ce n'était pas Megatron. Ce n'était pas son frère.

Optimus pria très fort son Dieu Primal pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et qu'une chance de prouver à quel point son frère se fourvoyait subsistait encore.

-_Megatron, _commença-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait conciliant, presque implorant._ Quel profit pourrions nous tirer de revendiquer la galaxie ? Nous avons déjà tout ici. De plus, l'Allspark est un mystère dangereux auquel il n'est pas bon de toucher. Il œuvre pour nous, nous donne sa bénédiction, et nous prions pour lui en retour. Personnes ne peut l'utiliser, ce serait comme tenter de dompter le feu avec de la glace. _

-_Ma détermination est plus ardente que toutes les braises de ce monde,_ affirma Megatron, _et détrompe toi, Prime, nous sommes loin de tout avoir. Si seulement tu pouvais ouvrir les yeux sur ce que nous pourrions accomplir ensemble… _

Il plaqua sa deuxième main contre le mur, encadrant ainsi la tête d'Optimus.

-_Avec ce cube, nous pourrions obtenir tout ce que la galaxie peut nous offrir, _continua-t-il comme l'on conte un rêve. _Notre espèce gouvernera les étoiles ! Tout ceci est réalisable avec moi pour chef et toi en tant que mon second…_

Déstabilisé par les plans que son frères avait prévu pour lui, Optimus eu un geste involontaire pour s'éloigner de Megatron.

-_Comment comptes-tu mettre au point ces plan, as-tu seulement pensé au conseil… et au hauts rangs des armées ? Ainsi que les Prime ?_

Optimus avait une petite idée sur la question, mais il voulait entendre la réponse de celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Evaluer si derrière cette folie, un soupçon de raison subsistait encore. La lueur bleu des yeux d'Optimus éclairait le visage de son frère. Quand celui-ci sourit, cette lumières dénatura ses formes en donnant à son rictus un aspect inquiétant.

-_L'Allspark est le pouvoir absolu,_ déclama Megatron. _Tout ce que je dois faire est de mettre la main dessus. Une fois ceci fait, je pourrais asservir tous les stupides dirigeants de cette planète, mêmes les fameux Prime. De plus, hormis peut-être toi, Negation Prime et les trois conseillés fixes, les autres Primes sont partis sur une autre planète pour implanter une machine à Energon. J'imagine que tu es encore trop jeune pour aller accompagné tes semblables, hm ? Mais malgré cela, je te veux à mes cotés. Dans la domination des autres planètes, tu me serait très utile. Le cube peut donner la vie, mais je suis sûr qu'il peut bien plus encore. Imagine… nous deux… faisant du nom de notre planète le siège indéniable de la puissance intergalactique ! Plus personne ne nous résisterait, et là, là tu pourras alors dire sans mentir que nous aurons la force. _

Il avait clamé sa dernière phrase comme on ponctue une tirade de guerre afin d'encourager ses troupes. Megatron avait apparemment mûrement réfléchit ses desseins de conquête, et c'est ce qui terrifia Optimus.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il cette idée en tête ? Depuis combien de temps le mal était-il en train de le ronger, de lui faire perdre de vue les principes auxquels il avait jadis juré serment ? Alors… ce pourrait-il… qu'il soit… vraiment trop tard ?

-_C'est de la folie ! _S'écria Optimus, ses espoirs s'effondrant les uns après les autres. _L'Allspark est constitué d'énergie brut, en aucun cas il ne te laissera le prendre sous ton contrôle ! Tu veux t'en servir pour la destruction, mais c'est toi qu'il va anéantir, Megatron ! Mais bon sang, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Tu es prêt à parcourir les mondes, répandant chaos et désolation en bafouant tout ce en quoi nous croyons ? La liberté ? La justice ? _

Megatron eu un léger ricanement, presque dédaigneux.

-_Il ne me détruira pas si je ne lui en donne pas l'autorisation. Tous les pouvoirs, soient-ils immenses, peuvent êtres contrôlés. Prime… tu ne voit pas ce qui peut être réalisé grâce à l'Allspark ?_

Tout en parlant, Megatron avait déplacer ses griffes pour saisir les bras d'Optimus. Comme une possession, ou une imploration. Il voulait que Prime se libère de cette idée que l'académie lui avait greffé dans la tête. Il voulait qu'il regarde les choses de par son optique, qu'il adopte son point de vue et qu'il le soutienne dans ses projets. Entre frère, n'était-ce donc pas comme ça que cela devait ce passer ?

Ne devait-on pas se soutenir ?

-_Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la paix véritable ne peut exister que lorsque un pouvoir est incontesté,_ souffla Megatron. _C'est là que tu joue un rôle capital. Tu es un Prime, tu as le respect de tes confrères. Si tu me suis, les autres me suivront aussi, et ainsi de suite. Je ne veux pas démembrer inutilement, je préférerais que tout ce passe pour le mieux. _

Optimus essaya de se soustraire aux mains de son vis-à-vis sans succès. Les chaînes l'entravait.

-_Chaque être doté d'une sensibilité à le droit de choisir son maître, _gronda-t-il. _Tu n'en décideras pas pour eux, Megatron. Un chef est le serviteurs de ce qu'il protège, il reste à ses fonctions parce qu'il a gagné le respect de ses sujets. Tu croyais pourtant en ces idéaux, que c'est-il passé ? _

Megatron détourna la tête.

-_Les temps ont changés, j'ai changé avec eux. Mais ne crois pas que je suis seul à voir les choses comme elles le sont, _reprit-il farouchement en fixant de nouveau son frère de ses yeux rouges. _Tu as d'ailleurs dû faire la connaissance de mes disciples les plus dévoués. C'est eux qui t'ont amené ici. _

Optimus fronça ses sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Megatron resserra soudain sa poigne sur les bras de Prime.

-_Joins toi à moi, mon frère ! Aide-moi et j'amènerais Cybertron à un âge d'or, si brillant que l'on parlera de ces derniers siècles comme l'âge de rouille ! _

-_Je ne peux pas faire ça, et je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais très bien, _expliqua calmement Optimus. _Tout ce que tu réussirais à faire serait d'entrainer une guerre stupide qui déchirerait notre foyer en deux. La plupart de la population aime la paix et ne sont pas des guerriers, ils protesteront. De plus, je ne veux pas que Cybertron soit un nom de malédiction sur les lèvres des autres peuples. Je le fais pour toi et pour notre planète, mon frère : c'est non. _

Optimus vis une étincelle provocatrice cligné dans les yeux ardent de Megatron. Mais au fond, son regard était triste.

-_Tu ne m'a pas écouté_, dit-il en faisant couler ses mains d'acier jusqu'au épaule de Prime. _Personnes n'osera prononcer le nom de Cybertron comme d'une mauvaise chose. Nous serons respectés, vénérés comme des dieux ! Comme notre suprématie sera reconnue de par la galaxie, nous pourrions même envisagé de construire une paix intergalactique durable avec notre planète au milieu du system. Nous serions dans l'histoire d'un million de population, les Cybertroniens seront les maîtres. Et nous, nous serons ceux qui aurons permis tout cela. Pourquoi t'obstiner dans la défense du camps des faibles quand je te tend la main pour te hisser au sommet de ta gloire ? Je ne te comprend pas, mon frère._

Massant les épaules d'Optimus en parlant, Il traçait des courbes sur son plaquage dermique en ponctuant ses paroles. Prime écoutait indolemment quand il réalisa soudain se qui était en train de se passer. Il se retira d'un coup sec en se collant contre le mur.

Ces contacts étaient relaxants, lui transmettant un faux bien-être que Megatron lui avait souvent appliqué lors de ses guerres contre les envahisseurs. Il le connaissait, il savait comment s'y prendre avec lui. Cela ne donnait pas l'avantage à Optimus.

-_Ne joue pas à ça avec moi_, le prévient-il. _Je resterais sur ma position. Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me feras changer d'avis. Trop de vie innocente seront prises et une planète entière ne peux jamais être entièrement soumise. Ton plan est voué à l'échec. Au bout ne s'y trouve que la peine et la douleur. _

Optimus regarda attentivement le visage de son frère. Megatron ne comprenait pas. Cela coupa les derniers brins d'espoir auxquels se raccrochait désespérément Prime. Rien ne pourrait sauver son frère.

Si seulement il avait été moins aveugle, moins indifférent… Il aurait dû entendre les chuchotements de l'âme torturée de son frère et y prêter attention. Il aurait du sentir l'aura noir et ses ambitions démesuré pointé le bout de leur nez.

Optimus savait que tout était de sa faute, que Megatron était maintenant l'ombre de lui-même parce qu'il n'avait pas pu attraper sa main tendus avant qu'il ne soit entièrement engloutit dans les ténèbres. L'irréparable était fait, il venait de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher…

Baissant le regard, Optimus courba la tête de désespoir. Il n'avait plus rien à sauver. Il venait de perdre son frère. Comment avait-il pu laisser faire ça ? Mais au fond de lui, tout près de son Spark, restait une lueur d'espoir. Un « peut-être » pas très convaincant, mais un « peut-être » tout de même.

Il entendit soudain un murmure extrêmement proche de son récepteurs audio.

-_La douleur ne sera la punition que de ceux qui me résiste, Prime._

Puis il sentis les doigts mécaniques de Megatron s'approcher de l'interstice central de son armure.

-_Regarde-moi_, exigea celui-ci.

Relevant gravement la tête, Optimus fixa les deux brasiers qui lui faisait face. Il ne voulait pas vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience. Le poids de ses yeux qui n'auraient plus jamais cette lueur fière et conquérante qu'on les grands généraux.

-_Je te laisse encore une chance de prendre la bonne décision_, lui dit Megatron. _Accepte ta condition et je te détacherais._

Prime secoua mollement la tête, résigné.

-_Si jamais tu me laissais partir et que tu mettrais en œuvre tes sinistres projets, tu sais bien que je devrais t'arrêter. Parce que je suis fidèle à ma patrie, mais plus encore parce que tu es mon frère… à moins que tu ne me tues maintenant._

Megatron fronça ses sourcils.

-_Je ne veux pas te tuer, _répliqua-t-il, frottant les bords de la carrosserie d'Optimus. _Je veux juste que tu ouvre les yeux et que tu admette mon point de vue. Que tu te range à mes cotés. Sinon, cela voudrait dire que tu me résiste. Et je crains fort de devoir alors employer une autre méthode de persuasion. _

Sa dernière phrase fut ponctuée par la soudaine agressivité de sa main droite qui explora le dessous du plaquage, implacable dans sa recherche.

C'est en voulant se soustraire à cet intrusion désagréable qu'Optimus poussa malencontreusement la main de son vis-à-vis sur un endroit sensible.

Le contact provoqua une décharge électrique qui se déversa en une petite ruée de plaisir par son réseau sensoriel. Merde ! Il venait de buter sur le câble conducteur du plaisir.

Optimus ne put réprimer un léger frisson qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son frère.

-_Megatron… arrête ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à me faire adhérer à tes principes. Tu es devenu égoïste. J'estime les vœux des autres, mais les tiens ne sont tourné que vers ta personne. Tu veux conquérir les planètes pour ton profits, non pour des avantages substantiels collectif. Tu poursuis des chimères de puissance qui te dévoreront lorsque tu ne seras plus en mesure de les contrôler. _

Megatron gronda, mais un fin sourire, presque triomphant, se forma sur son visage.

Immédiatement, il chercha de nouveau cet endroit qui avait si bien fait réagir Optimus.

-_Egoïste, moi ? _Demanda-t-il vicieusement en triturant les câbles, à la recherche de la zone sensible qu'il venait de découvrir. _Si j'étais véritablement égoïste, je te tuerais sur le champs pour dérober l'Allspark seul et quitterait notre planète pour régner en tant que maître unique absolu ! Mais je n'aspire qu'à la guider, la rendre meilleurs qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui ! Je veux faire reluire le blason de Cybertron au yeux de toute la galaxie, est-ce un crime ? _

Optimus ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à essayé de ne rien faire paraitre de son dégout profond. Megatron était en train de lui triturer les entrailles, frôlant les nerfs sensitifs de la chaleur, de la fatigue, de la douleur -il dû serrer les dents à son passage - mais ne s'égarant heureusement pas encore sur celui du plaisir.

-_Ne commet pas l'irréparable_, le supplia Optimus. _Tu ne pourras pas me convaincre. Je ne serrais jamais debout derrière un Tyran. _

-_Tu dis ça maintenant,_ dit Megatron d'un air hautain en déplaçant dangereusement sa main vers le point interdit. _Mais après les méthodes de persuasions « amical », je passe à celles qui ont fait leur preuve. C'est à toi de décider si l'irréparable doit-être commit ou non. _

Et en sentant le tressaillement d'Optimus quand il eu frôler un câble en particulier, un mauvais sourire déforma son visage. S'emparant du nerf sensitif robotisé qui véhiculait le plaisir, Megatron le tritura sans ménagement en faisant plier Prime.

Optimus gémit en sentant le contact désireux et impitoyable de son vis-à-vis lui faire grésiller les circuits. Il faisait cliqueter ses chaînes sans résultat, obligé de subir cette torture de crépitements. C'était un plaisir au gout sacrément amer. Mais il cessa même bientôt de se débattre en constatant que cela n'arrangeait pas les choses. Au contraire. En bougeant, le fil si sensible que détenait Megatron se déplaçait avec lui en ne faisant que lui infliger de nouvelles salve électriques.

-_Arrête… s'il te plait… je ne veux pas garder un tel souvenir de toi_, l'implora Optimus qui aidait sa ventilation intérieur surchauffée en lui apportant de l'air frais.

-_Alors ne pense pas_, lui murmura Megatron en gardant son fil en otage sans lui infliger une quelconque pression. _Tu n'as pas as pensé pour accepter de me rejoindre. Tu dois juste te fier à ton instinct, enfouie en-dessous de tous ces principes que t'on inculqué tes supérieurs. Je sais qu'au fond, tu aimerais me suivre. Que tu aurais besoin de me suivre. Tu as toujours eu besoin de moi dans les moments critiques. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis ton frère. _

Megatron marquait un point. Et un point de taille. Un point qui vient toucher en plein cœur Optimus.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, hanté par ce qu'il venait de se découvrir. Car a cet instant, il venait de réaliser que la lueur d'espoir qu'il gardait au fond de lui se bâtissait là-dessus. Le « peut-être » était un « peut-être que si je m'allie à lui, alors je pourrais le sauver ».

Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça… Mais faire ça quoi ?

Jamais il ne pourrait trahir sa patrie ? Jamais il ne pourrait abandonner son frère ? Pour la première fois, Optimus ne sut plus distinguer la raison de la folie.

Megatron remarqua le trouble de Prime et coinça le pied dans cette ouverture pour ne pas la laisser ce refermer.

-_Tu m'es très cher, mon frère. Je veux te faire profiter du triomphe de cette planète. Pourquoi continuer à ramper pour des êtres qui ne te valent pas ? Moi, je connais ta valeur. Je sais ce que tu vaux. Rejoins-moi, et brille à mes cotés ! _

Lentement, Prime releva la tête. Megatron crut qu'il avait gagné jusqu'au moment où il vit une lueur farouche briller dans les yeux bleus d'Optimus.

-_Je suis ton frère, oui. Mais je connais mes valeurs et celles de mes paires. Tu n'es pas différent des autres, Megatron. Ta vision bernée par le pouvoir ne te fait avancer qu'aux milieu de miroir qui te renvois ton reflet. Voilà le chemin que tu emprunte : Une longue allé de miroir qui se termine par le jugement de Primus. Ne gâche pas ta vie ainsi, il est encore temps que tu revienne à la raison. Que tu regarde le monde qui t'entoure pour découvrir la beauté qui se cache en chacun de nous. La planète n'a pas besoin de puissance mais de prospérité, n'inflige pas aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas que l'on t'inflige. Tu peux toujours… haa ! _

Megatron ne lui avait pas laissé finir, pinçant violemment le câble qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts.

-_Pourquoi t'obstine tu as jouer le rôle du bon samaritain ? _Gronda Megatron en ne ménageant pas les nerfs sensitif de son vis-à-vis. _Je croirais entendre le récit d'un Vermes en pleine prière ! Pourquoi ne parle-tu pas avec ce qu'il te reste de sincérité ? Je sais que tu aimerais me faire réintégrer le coté des faibles, le coté des passifs et des lâches. Ton coté. Mais écoute moi bien ; je ne suis plus celui que tu connaissais. Si tu veux me garder en tant que frère, tu n'a qu'une seule solution : me rejoindre. Tu parle d'aveuglement et d'autres bêtises, mais c'est toi qui est resté enfermé dans cette société rouillé où les jours s'égrènent sans la moindre gloire. C'est toi qui es aveugle. Moi, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Et je compte bien te les faire ouvrir aussi. _

Megatron fit crissé ses doigt sur le câblage, faisant arqué Optimus. Celui-ci avait les poings serrés, la tête renversé, tous ses nerfs lui grésillant.

Il n'aurait put dire à cet instant si la moindre parcelle de son système sensoriel était encore intact. Megatron ne lui fit pas de cadeau et continua rageusement à tordre ce câble, tellement que Prime crû qu'il allait lui casser.

Son corps protestait, n'étant pas prévu pour cet effet.

Des surchauffes diverses lui occasionnait de petit jet de fumée qui n'alertèrent pas Megatron le moins du monde. Le bourdonnement du système de ventilation lui battait également aux tempes, de concert avec les milliers d'étincelles qui crépitaient dans sa tête. Sa central n'était pas apte à réagir à autant de sensation déclenché par un seul récepteur, et il en payait les conséquences.

Optimus se demandait même si, à force, il n'allait pas finir par le tuer.

C'était bien trop de plaisir malsain, trop de douleur horriblement jouissante. De petites flammèches bleu s'illuminèrent soudain sur les bordure de son cadre optique, signe que l'apogée final n'était pas loin.

-_Plie-toi ou brise-toi, mon frère. La place derrière moi ou la mort devant toi_, entonna Megatron en massant deux câble à la fois.

Sa deuxième main s'infiltrait dans le poitrail de Prime, cherchant le plaquage qui entourait la chambre de son Spark.

Optimus ne put retenir un gémissement… il ne savait pas ce que conduisait le deuxième câble que Megatron avait prit en otage, mais dans le genre, les deux s'accordaient parfaitement.

Pourquoi est-ce que son bourreau ne privilégiait pas la douleur au plaisir ? Optimus en oublia presque la main qui gagnait du terrain, touchant presque l'entrée où se cachait son Spark.

Prime aurait préféré subir une douleur qu'il savait supplice d'une bonne cause plutôt que de devoir se tordre de plaisir devant ce qui lui paressait intolérable.

S'en était humiliant, dégradant, presque blasphématoire.

Megatron avait visé là où ça faisait mal. Il connaissait Prime et savait que ce genre de méthode marchait particulièrement bien sur une mentalité telle que la sienne.

Il le torturait de l'intérieur, non de l'extérieur, histoire de lui laisser un souvenir mémorable de sa condition.

Megatron posa soudain sa main sur la porte du Spark d'Optimus. Celui-ci retient sa respiration. Il venait de sentir les griffes de son bourreau lâcher ses câbles, laissant ainsi les étincelles de son plaisir redescendre à quelques pas d'un orgasme qu'il ne se serait jamais pardonner.

Pourquoi abandonner maintenant ? Pour cette satisfaction d'avoir put poser la main si proche de son Spark ?

Si son frère le maltraitait comme il l'avait fait de ses câbles sensoriels, il ne donnait pas chère de sa cuirasse.

Six secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe.

-_Tu ne mérite pas de le voir, _lâcha alors Prime en fixant Megatron de l'œil meurtrier qu'il avait eu lors de son premier regard.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-_Entre frère, on doit tout partager, non ?_ _Coopère et je laisserais ton Spark tranquille. _

Optimus baissa le regard sur son poitrail, puis le leva de nouveau vers Megatron.

-_Les battants de la chambre sont blindés extérieur intérieur… sans me tuer, je te vois mal arrivé jusqu'à lui. _

Prime regretta aussitôt ses paroles en découvrant le sourire le plus effrayant qu'il n'ai jamais vu.

-_Tu crois ça ? _Siffla Megatron.

Sans prévenir, il incisa un trou à l'aide d'un chalumeau incorporé à sa main dans la carrosserie blindé et se servie de cette ouverture comme d'une poignet.

Il tirait, tirait de toute ses forces, et face à une pression aussi grande, ce fut en grinçant et dans une atroce douleur que les portes s'entrouvrir.

Optimus interdit tout cri de douleur de sortir de sa bouche, mais il dû se faire violence. Son épine dorsal lui vrillait le dos, directement relié à la cage qui renfermait son Spark.

_-N'importe quoi mais pas…pas là ! _paniqua Optimus en regardant avec des yeux horrifiés ses portes d'aciers être forcées, découvrant peu à peu la lumière de son cœur._ Pitié… Megatron… ne va pas jusqu'à là pour me démanteler… ! _

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de son bourreau.

_-Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter, Prime. Tu ne le pourras jamais. Ressens ton impuissance ! _

Optimus poussa un cri déchirant lorsque Megatron ouvrit violemment la chambre de son Spark.

Il avait mal. Excessivement mal. Il ne sentait plus son torse, noyé dans la douleur. Et au milieu, son Spark qui pulsait.

Il voyait les griffes de Megatron s'avancées vers la lumière de son poitrail, approchant peu à peu de leur but.

Il allait le tuer.

Il allait s'emparer de son Spark et laisser son exosquelette rouillé sur ces chaines. C'est aux frontière de la mort qu'une question traversa alors les pensées d'Optimus.

S'il venait à s'éteindre, qui arrêterait Megatron ?

Qui saurait le démasquer avant qu'il ne mette la main sur le cube ?

Il fallait qu'il reste en vie. Il fallait qu'il prévienne un maximum de monde, qu'il les convainques de garder l'Allspark à distance de se prétendu émissaire d'une nouvelle ère.

Et si personnes ne se rallierait à sa cause, il ferait barrage de son corps aux idées révolutionnaires de son frère. Prime préférait mourir en ayant défendu la paix de Cybertron plutôt que de s'éteindre ici, inutilement.

Ce fut lorsque les doigts de Megatron allait frôler son Spark qu'Optimus émit un faible gémissement.

-_Je vais… collaborer. _

La main arrêta sa progression, se figeant à quelques millimètres de la source lumineuse. Megatron observa triomphalement Optimus.

-_Que dis-tu ? _Siffla-t-il vicieusement.

-_Je vais collaborer_, répéta Prime, _mais retire ta main. _

-_Te voilà devenu raisonnable, mon frère ! Dire qu'il a fallut en arriver là pour que tu accepte enfin d'ouvrir les yeux ! Me voue-tu allégeance et respect pour les guerres à venir que nous aurons sur les autres planètes ? _S'enquit Megatron en ne délogeant pas ses doigts du torse de son prisonnier.

-_Oui…_

-_Et prétends-tu pouvoir abattre sans hésitation les différents organismes que nous devrons asservir ? _

-_Oui… _

-_Hm… j'en suis moins sûr_, jugea Megatron. _Tu auras peut-être du mal, mais avec un peu d'entrainement, je pourrais sans-doute faire de toi quelqu'un de fort. Car tu vois, Prime, tu as déjà acquis une certaine puissance, mais je reste supérieur à toi car je ne m'encombre pas de la pitié. Aujourd'hui, dans un combat régulier, je te battrais sans problème. _

Optimus le savait. Il savait malheureusement que Megatron avait une combativité bien plus développé que lui.

Prime savait ce battre, mais il s'était tourné vers la paix et avait privilégié les méthodes pacifistes en laissant de cotés les combats.

Megatron s'était livré corps et âme dans la guerre en développant des proportions de destruction effroyable. Il était connus pour sa redoutable efficacité sur les champs de batailles.

Ainsi parlait-on des deux frères. L'un qui restait à l'arrière pour développé des stratégies diplomatiques, l'autre qui réglait directement ses problèmes au lance-rocket.

Alors forcément, lors d'un face-à-face, Optimus gardait en têtes quelques morales tandis que Megatron ne pensait qu'à détruire.

-_Les chaines…, _murmura faiblement Prime.

Megatron parut comprendre, car après l'avoir jaugé du regard quelques instant, il retira enfin sa main de son Spark pour s'occuper de ce qui retenait son frère au mur.

Après quelques cliquetis de métal, la première chaine s'abattue sur le sol.

Le bras gauche d'Optimus tomba sur son coté, lui faisant tout d'un coup ressentir le poids de son corps. Serait-il seulement capable de tenir debout sans ces entraves ?

Megatron tritura la deuxième chaine qui tomba à son tour, accompagné d'Optimus qui ne put effectivement compter sur ses jambes. Il s'affala sur le torse de Megatron, qui le retins de ses bras.

Tout le système nerveux du Prime avait surchauffé, les messages que sa central envoyait à ses membres se transmettaient très mal dans le câblage abimé de son exosquelette. Ainsi, s'il voulait lever le bras, c'est à peine si sa main frémissait.

Megatron le renversa sur son épaule, puis se dirigea vers la porte blindé pour l'ouvrir.

-_Tu comprend que je ne peux pas te faire confiance tout de suite,_ lui avoua-t-il en tapant un code sur l'écran électronique. _Il va d'abord falloir que tu fasse tes preuves. J'ai une mission tout indiquée pour toi : me ramener l'Allspark. Avec ta condition de Prime, cela devrait t'être facile. Cyclonus et Demolisher t'accompagnerons, pour surveiller la véracité de ta loyauté. _

Le blindage s'ouvrit, ainsi que la porte. Optimus avait la vision brouillé, mais ses récepteurs audio avaient tout entendus. Lui, transcrivait cet ordre de mission autrement : il devrait neutraliser deux ennemis pour pouvoir s'emparer du cube et le mettre en lieu sûr.

_-Tu partiras dans deux cycles, je te veux opérationnel à cent-pour-cent sur cette mission,_ lui expliqua Megatron. _Il va aussi falloir que je te marque du sceau des Decepticons. _

-_Decepticons ? _arriva à relever Optimus.

-_Il s'agit du nom qui marquera la galaxie. Tu peux voir ça comme l'insigne de la nouvelle direction de Cybertron._

Optimus eu soudain une illumination. C'était de ça, dont-il avait besoin ! D'un clan ! D'un groupe « anti-Decepticons ». Il n'aurait surement pas de mal à le former : tous ceux qui ne seraient pas pour le système de Megatron seraient contre.

Il suffirait de rassembler les guerriers et tous ceux qui veulent se battre pour les mettre en premières lignes, devant les pacifistes.

Mais Optimus priait pour ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il réussisse à s'emparer de l'Allspark le premier, à tout prix.

-_La première planète que nous devrons soumettre est celle des humains,_ lui expliqua Megatron._ Là où mon maître à jadis implanté la machine à Energon. Cette planète ne contient qu'une vermine pas plus grosses que des esparts, leur soumission ne nous fera bénéficier d'aucun avantage. Après leur extermination, la planète humaine sera notre base de ravitaillement en Energon. Plusieurs étoiles sont faciles d'accès depuis leur système solaire. _

Optimus avait surtout retenu une chose : le mot « maître ». Alors Megatron avait un supérieur ? C'était donc lui qui avait pervertit son frère et lui avait implanté dans la central ces idées de soumissions inutiles ?

Evidemment, maintenant, ça lui paressait clair comme de l'eau de roche. Jamais Megatron n'aurait pensé à tout cela par lui-même.

Comme il le disait si bien ; l'académie les avaient trop bien éduqué pour que des idées révolutionnaires leur traverse l'esprit.

C'était donc quelqu'un d'autre qui tirait les ficelles. Quelqu'un qui avait fabriqué une machine à Energon ? Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de monde capable d'une telle prouesse : seul les Prime savaient construire et se servir de ces dangereuses machines.

-_Qui est ton maitre ? _Demanda faiblement Optimus.

_-Tu le verras bien assez tôt. _

_-C'est lui qui t'as mis toutes ces idées en têtes ? _

_-Il m'a reconnu pour mes valeurs et m'a guider sur le chemin de gloire,_ expliqua Megatron. _Il m'a appris à me débarrasser de toutes émotions superflus, ce qui me rend plus fors que toi sur un champs de bataille. Il m'a aussi appris à ne plus te considérer, ce qui me fut utile pour notre petite séance. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a voulut que je te fasse adhérer à notre cause. L'ordre était le suivant : Convertit-le ou tue-le. Il m'avait dit que tu étais encore jeune en tant que Prime et que par conséquent tu n'étais pas encore complètement tombé sous le joug de tes faibles prérogatives. J'ai aussi compris qu'il lui fallait un deuxième Prime pour que cela marche. _

_-Marche quoi ? _

_-Je n'en sais rien. Il ne me confie pas tout. Mais je sais que ma mission ici est de récupérer l'AllSpark en éliminant tous ceux qui se dresseraient en travers de ma route. A mon avis, cela va être chose facile. _

Optimus avait donc un ennemi bien plus puissant à exterminer que Megatron. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

Sa première pensé fut tourné vers le dirigeant du conseil, Sentinel Prime, auquel il devait sa condition grâce aux recommandations qu'il avait fait à l'académie pour lui faire passer les épreuves.

C'était quelqu'un de brave, le seul ancien Prime avec deux de ses collègues à rester sur la planète pour supervisé les opérations. Il avait confiance en Optimus. Lui, il l'écouterait.

Si la guerre devait éclater, il devait avoir un chef de ligne et Sentinel semblait tout à fait correspondre. S'il lui demanderait de neutraliser Megatron, il le ferait. Même si au bout, la mort l'attendrait. Mais avant les combats futur, Optimus voulait dire quelque chose. La situation ne s'y prêtait pas, mais il n'en aurait surement plus l'occasion.

-_Megatron_ ?

Celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête vers son interlocuteur.

-_Oui, Prime _?

Un léger silence s'ensuivit.

_-Malgré ce que tu m'as fais et ce que tu es devenu, tu reste mon frère. Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu sache que je t'aime… _

« Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer s'il le faut » pensa tristement Optimus dans le silence qui suivit sa déclaration.

_J'apprendrais à te haïr... _


End file.
